Happy Coronation
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Elphaba's name is cleared. She and Fiyero return to the Vinkus. One shots of their rule as KIng and Queen. fluff mainly from Elphaba's pov because I'm a girl and get that better.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba stood staring out the window. Fear that she had never felt before rose within her being as she looked down upon the crowd that was anxiously awaiting the introduction to their new king and queen. Slowly a silver chain with a cursive word made its way in front of her face and down to rest on her chest. Gentle fingers fastened the necklace and trailed down the slopes of her neck, over her shoulders, down her arms, and laced into hers as he gently kissed the pulse point behind her ear drawing a soft sigh from her.

"Come look at it," he breathed into her ear as he led her over to a mirror.

"Oh Fiyero! It's beautiful!" It was a simple silver chain with a charm that read 'Fiyeraba'.

"Well I wanted to give you something that symbolized our togetherness. What better than combining our names and hanging it around your neck? Happy Coronation, Fae!" She smiled weakly. "What's wrong?" he asked turning her to him.

"I don't know, Yero! It's just… I'm scared. I can't believe it! I've been through worse! I hid for five years as a fugitive before my name was finally cleared and we returned to Oz, for Oz's sake. But put me in charge of a country and I flip out! I'm so sorry, Fiyero. I know this is not what you need right now but I'm terrified. I don't know the first thing about running a country." He could see the fear in her eyes and he was taken aback once again by how comfortable she was with him. The sentiment made his heart swell with love for her and he pulled her closer placing a kiss on her nose.

"And you think I do?"

"We're doomed!" she exclaimed in a very Glinda-like fashion throwing her forehead onto his shoulder.

He chuckled as he lifted her face. "No we're not. That's why mom and dad coronated us now. So they have time to teach us the in's-and-out's and do's-and don't's of being rulers."

"And here I thought it was because they wanted to enjoy that beautiful beach house of theirs in Ix," she scoffed.

"Well they did but they'll be here to teach us for a little while and when they are away they will only be a phone call away. They won't let us ruin their country, Fae." He brushed a loose curl away from her cheek so he could kiss it. "Our country, Fae."

Silently, Serena walked into the room. She was reluctant to break up the tender scene between her son and his wife. The girl had become like a daughter to her, far from the typical daughter-in-law. Their relationship stemmed from the yearning in both women for a mother-daughter relationship. Serena's husband Syntra had also created a strong bond with the woman making them truly one big happy loving family. "I am sorry to interrupt but we are introducing you in twenty minutes," she stated walking towards them and enveloping both of them in a hug. "Elphaba, dear, I know I said this before but you really do look gorgeous."

Elphaba was dressed in a dark purple strapless gown that had a two foot train. Her hair was curled and pulled up away from her neck. Her crown was silver and stood out greatly with her black hair and green skin. Fiyero gave his wife a very appreciative once over. He couldn't wait to remove that dress and- _No Fiyero, not now._

"Thank you," she whispered humbly.

"You are welcome. Now your father is waiting for us in the other room. Let us go!" she exclaimed walking hurriedly out, Fiyero and Elphaba close on her tail.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Elphaba stopped at the door, a smile across her face and tears brimming in her eyes as she watched her mother and father-in-law.

Serena walked up to her husband and encircled her arms around his waist from behind. Syntra turned in his wife's arms and his face lit up as he kissed her before taking her hand, kissing it, and turning to the door.

"Your parents really love each other," she whispered to him.

He slipped his fingers through hers, "Baby, that's you and me in fifty years."

"I heard that, Fiyero!" came his mother's voice.

Both younger people laughed as they followed the older couple out onto the balcony and into the rest of their life.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it please let me know! I'd love to hear from you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A lone tear slid down my cheek as I let out a long suffering sigh. I slid my glasses off and massaged my temples. I knew that being a queen would be hard, but I never imagined the stress. There seemed to be a conflict in every province of the Vinkus, and with Fiyero in the Emerald City on a peace making trip, all of the responsibility rested on my shoulders. I hadn't slept in days and my resolve to keep my emotions inside was wearing thin. I missed my husband. I knew it was ridiculous because he had only been gone for two weeks, but still he had been gone for two weeks! I felt as if I was carrying the weight of the Vinkus on my shoulders and I guess I was. This job was not meant for one person. It was made for the king and queen together. I threw my face into my hands. How had I never realized that it was this hard? I asked Fiyero if he wanted my help but he always said no and I accepted that. Needless to say, he wasn't going to do it solo anymore. Picking my head up I resumed my letter to the governor of a province in which they had two proven murderers asking for a retrial. Finishing up I placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. Moving on I heard my door open. "No Emine, I don't want to come down for dinner." I stated for the fifth time.

"It's midnight and you haven't eaten yet?" my head shot up at the voice. Fiyero.

I jumped up and ran into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. "Oh Fiyero!" I kissed his neck and tightened my arms. "Why wouldn't you let me help you?" I asked pulling away. "This is too much for one person and that's a lot coming from me."

"I didn't want to worry you," he stated kissing my lips.

"Fiyero! I am your wife! And not only that but I am queen! I need to know what's going on in my country," my voice then grew soft and I cupped his cheek, "and I need to know what's going on with you." I kissed his lips fully and the feeling of his hands on my clothed back felt oddly erotic. I moaned into his mouth and he opened it allowing my tongue to trace every line of it as his explored mine. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," with that my lips were recaptured in his.

**A/N: really short I know but I had to get it out of my head. **

**Lizzy **


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Elphaba Thropp-Tiggular lay on her bed trying to get in an afternoon nap. She hadn't slept very much the night before due to the fact that her husband had returned from his trip, and now she was practically begging sleep to claim her. Something was off, though and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" her three year old daughter called as she ran into her parents' room.

"Yes, Glynna?" Elphaba asked turning over to look at her daughter who immediately became shy in her request and wrung the blanket in her hands as she twisted the toe of her shoe on the ground.

"I heard you tell Genavie that you were going to take a nap."

"Yes, I am trying to at least," the young mother sighed but immediately regretted it as she saw her daughter took it the wrong way and tears filled her eyes. Elphaba climbed out of the bed and over to her daughter scooping her up into her arms. "What did you need sweet pea? I'm all yours. Though aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?"

"Yes," she mumbled against her mommy's chest, "I was going to ask if I could sleep with you, we haven't slept together for a while. We _always _sleep together when daddy's not home but we didn't this time." The tears welled up in her daughter's face and Elphaba's heart broke. Just then the nanny came rushing into the room and Glynna crouched further into her mother, not wanting to be taken away. The nanny sighed with relief when she saw the little girl.

"Begging your pardon missus, she just ran away and I chased after her but she's just too fast and made a turn with me knowin'."

"That's quite alright Genavie. Could you please go get Glynna's night gown?" the little girl looked hopefully up at her mother, but the nanny looked shocked.

"But missus, I have to get the Princess to her classes. 'Tis four thirty in the afternoon, almost supper. Why is she going to sleep now?"

"Is it not her nap time?"

"Well it has been, but 'tis over in twenty minutes."

"I want to spend some apparently much needed time with my daughter and she wants to take a nap with me and I intend for it to be a comfortable nap, so please, go get her night gown."

"Yes'm." and with that the maid was out the door, shutting it behind her. Elphaba stood up and sat her little girl on the bed and walked over to the dresser. She slid off her dress and slid into her night gown aware of her daughter watching every move. There was a knock at the door. Elphaba stuck her head out and retrieved the gown telling the nanny to take the rest of the day off. "Do you want me to dress her?"

"I am perfectly capable of dressing my own daughter. Thank you though, now enjoy your day off." shutting the door she turned to see that her daughter was already out of her dress. Her ivory skin was growing goosebumps as the chilly air hit it. Elphaba slid the gown over her daughter's head and scooped her into her arms before pulling down the blankets.

"Wait! Before we lie down," the girl motioned for her mother to sit on the bed with her back facing her. Gently the little girl undid her mommy's hair. Elphaba relished in the feel of her daughter's delicate tiny fingers releasing her hair from its tight bun. The queen quickly spun around and grabbed her daughter's hands, kissing each finger before pulling them up to her face, loving the feel of her baby's soft skin against her cheeks. "Your hair is so pretty down, mommy." the girl commented, not taking her hands away from her mother's face or realizing just how much this moment meant to her mother.

"That's what your daddy says," Elphaba answered as she lowered them into the warm covers.

"I'm sleepy mommy." the young girl sighed against her mother's chest.

"Then go to sleep, baby." Elphaba ran her hand through her daughter's raven locks and the girl placed a small kiss to her mother's chest before whispering,

"I love you mommy," and going to sleep.

"I love you too, sweet pea," Elphaba muttered finally able to go to sleep.

**A/N: For some reason I have all of these maternal hormones going through my body right now and I want nothing more than to hold a little baby in my arms. I can't do that though because no one I know has a baby :( so I settle for writing fanfiction to get it all out. Is that weird? Haha cause all I've been able to write lately has been mother/daughter stuff (and of course romance because…. well it's me). I have written like 3 glee Rachel/Shelby stories! I'm going crazy! Lol.**

**Funny story about Glynna's name though. I actually have a friend named Glynna who is named after both of her parents, and guess what their names are! Bet you're never going to guess….. well her dad's name is Glynn and her mom's name is Glinda! Isn't that cool? Haha well she's not into Broadway or anything so really I'm alone in thinking that's cool but whatever!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Fiyero smiled as he watched his wife pick up their daughter out of her crib and walk back to their bed humming some tune he didn't recognize. "Shhhh Glynna don't cry," she cooed to the baby. The little girl stopped and looked up at her mother before grabbing the woman's shirt and attempting to pull it down.

Fiyero chuckled again. "I think she's hungry babe."

"Oh yeah….. you're probably right…" she mumbled as she fumbled to get the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing undone. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I'll just be in the other room."

"No you can stay," it was just barely a whisper but it made his heart flutter. She had only let him watch her feed their baby once and she had been very uncomfortable. The next time she just simply asked him to leave. Fiyero, being who he was, respected her wishes and her fear of vulnerability, and would leave every time that she fed. Of course he had always wanted to be there with them. It was a bonding moment within their family that he was scared he may never get but here it was staring him in the face, and he'd be damned if he didn't take full advantage of it. Silently, he climbed between Elphaba's back and the headboard, resting a leg on either side of her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's beautiful Fae… Just like you." Elphaba scoffed, silently thanking everything there was that her daughter had not gotten her complexion.

"She is beautiful," the young mother mused as she ran a finger along her baby's cheek. A silent tear slid down the woman's cheek as she watched her baby drink from her. It was the closest she had been to any human being on an emotional level save for Fiyero, but still, the love she had for Fiyero couldn't hold a candle to the love she felt for the bundle lying in her arms. "I never thought I'd be here…. Be this."

"What? A mommy?" he breathed against her neck. He too was overwhelmed by the love he had for their daughter.

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. She had really never thought about it but she was a mommy. Not just a mother…. but a mommy. A smiled erupted on her face. "I'm a mommy," she breathed as she bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

_Three years later….._

"Mommy! Mommy, Stop!" the little girl squealed with laughter as her mother assaulted her with tickles. Elphaba laughed as her heart fluttered in the same way it always did when Glynna would call her mommy. She picked up her squealing daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Kissing the top of the girl's head, Elphaba laid her daughter into the little girl's bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight baby."

"Mommy? When is daddy going to be home?" the little girl asked squeakily as tears began to pol in her eyes. "I want him to say goodnight."

"He'll be back tomorrow in time to say goodnight ok, sweetheart?" the girl nodded and Elphaba walked to the door to go out of the room. She loved that her and Fiyero put Glynna to bed. No matter what was going on in the kingdom or elsewhere, the couple always dropped everything to put their baby to bed. The only bad thing was that it made it harder when Fiyero would go on business trips. "Good-"

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you please? Illryana says that whenever she has a bad dream or just wants to be close to her mommy she goes and gets in bed with her. But the nanny never lets me go." Glynna flashed a small glare to the woman sitting in the corner who was in charge of watching the princess as she slept.

"Sure baby." Elphaba responded more quickly than she should have. She had always yearned to have her daughter close during these long trips that Fiyero took, and often wondered what happened when her daughter had nightmares. Elphaba always secretly wished that they weren't royalty so her daughter would have no one else to go to but her. In reality, she was scared that her daughter didn't want to come to her and that killed her.

"Come on mommy!" Glynna called as she drug her mother to her bedroom and into bed. Snuggling into her mother, Glynna sighed with contentment. "I like laying with you mommy," she whispered sleepily as she buried her face in her mother's chest. "You're warm."

Elphaba chuckled and pulled her daughter closer to her. "I like lying with you too baby. Now go to sleep." Elphaba kissed the girl's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
